runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Green Dusk
=Green Dusk= Origin Green Dusk is a follow on clan from Green Dawn; a clan run by Sir Ajacobs, a famous runescape movie maker who closed the clan as he was too occupied to run it. Four members decided to carry on the clan under a new name and so Green Dusk was born to continue the clan's legacy and community - most of the members are from Green Dusk or Callum 2a's previous clan The Rune Dragon Army but new members Oftenly join . Leaders Callum 2a Callum 2a has been playing RuneScape for three years and was the former leader of a clan named The Rune Dragon Army. He was active in the clan community, getting involved with unions he eventually closed down the clan after its slow demise. After making friends with green dawn members in clan unions, callum joined Green Dawn and created Green Dusk along with the three other founders after Green Dawn disbanded. He is an active member and is the main administrator on the forums. B0b did it A former Green Dawn member who came up with the idea of a new clan after Green Dawn. He is active like Callum, is often at events and is active on forums and takes some clan responsibility Kitty McGee Kitty McGee was a former admin on Green Dawn before it was disbanded. She is a current admin on Green Dusk and is quite active. During her time on Green Dawn the admins agreed if they ever split up she would take the name Green Dusk and so after the clan disbanded she used the name. On Green Dawn, Kitty had close relations with Sir Ajacobs. Even though they are no longer as close she still receives updates about his new video series. She is well known for her creativity and problem solving skills but mostly for making the monthly banners for the forum as well as other artistic requirements. Moneyman1580 A former well known member of Green Dawn who was also a chosen leader but retired after a while as an admin. He still attends events and is active on the forums. Eden Cook Eden is one of the former Green Dawn members, and is Moneyman's replacement after he resigned from adminship. Events GD is a social clan but it does have the occasional war, and a common event is to take control of an area in FFA Clan Wars (usually the ruins). GD has had one war so far against Iconic Knights in which it was victorious without a single loss. In wars Micronblast usually takes the lead as he is the unofficial warlord. Green Dusk takes part in some unusual events such as cabbage bombing where cabbages are dropped around a certain area for fun, RuneScape video events and RS karaoke along with the usual minigames. Official events are normally on Saturdays at 9PM UK time unless it is the holidays when they are spread out but member events are also held which are at different times in the week such as clan funorb which is currently held on Tuesdays, an hour earlier than usual events. Green dusk also includes a lot of runescape movie makers, including Callum 2a, Kitty McGee, Gameboy 9000, Friky2006, Kingmegaman3, Dizzy7222,master10986, Eloy2rico and more. Category:Memberlist Category:Clans